Home appliances such as dishwashers are ubiquitous in daily life. Challenges for such devices arise from the competition and from modern life. It is a prerogative that dishwashers are using as few resources as possible. They have to be energy-efficient, provide good cleaning results with a minimum amount of water and last but not least have to be easily operable by the person using the dishwasher. Per se cutlery baskets for dishwashers are known in the art and everybody knows one from his experience.
The document EP 0 385 877 A deals with a problem that at common cutlery baskets the top part of the cutlery needs to be touched in order to remove the cutlery from the cutlery basket. This may case injury when touching sharp edges and degrades the cleaning result. To solve this problem the prior art proposes to have a partly open or openable or removable front wall of the cutlery basket.
Still a problem exists with removing small cutlery from inside the cutlery basket while at the same time providing support during the cleaning operation.